Below follows a summary of the closest known prior art. Ball marker and divot repair tools are oftened carried in trouser pockets for accessibility but can be heavy and/or uncomfortable to carry. Golfers need a way to organize and carry these tools in a non-cumbersome manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,913 (1973) to Dien discloses a modified putter handle. The top of the handle is replaced with a cover that has a slot. The specially made divot repair tool prongs slide into the slot. The divot repair tool handle has a hinge attachment to the prongs. This handle can receive a single ball marker which is also custom made to fit into the divot repair tool handle. The problems with this invention include modifying a putter handle, custom manufacturing three parts and using a hinged handle on the divot repair tool. Additionally, only one ball marker is stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,652 (1974) to Schuler discloses opening the top of the putter handle. A plug is inserted, one ball marker slides inside the divot repair tool handle, then the prongs on the divot repair tool slide into holes on top of the plug. The problems with this invention include modifying the putter, handling the divot repair tool to get access to the ball marker, and holding only one ball marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,762 (2004) to Markwood discloses a custom putter grip. The grip has a slot in the top for receiving the prongs of a divot repair tool. The handle of the divot repair tool protrudes above the putter handle which will make it look different from all other clubs. Two ball markers clip onto the top sides of the club. The problems with this system include making a custom putter, the top of the handle being cluttered with ball markers, and the handle of the divot repair tool.
What is needed in the art is an accessory to a standard putter that can hold a divot repair tool and several ball markers. The present invention meets these needs and provides a collar that can clamp on various diameter golf club shafts.